Fort Harryhausen
Fort Harryhausen is a stone brick fort constructed in 664 BGE during the reign of King Hargrum I of the Greater Kingdom of Pem. It was named Fort Aldennis, after the hill on which it is built, until 388 when it was renamed after the war hero Raymond Harryhausen. Originally constructed to defend the South-Eastern borders of Pem, over the course of several centuries the fort grew into a large fortress which came to serve as a training ground, administrative hub and (former) headquarters for the Pemblish Imperial Guard. In particular, the fort underwent a number of major expansions in the first four decades following the founding of the Commonwealth of Pem, owing to its proximity to the new political capital of Ridgely. Today, it continues to serve as a key strategic and administrative location for the Imperial Guard. The fort is also a famous landmark due to its impressive size and visibility from the Southern Plains and from the political capital of the Commonwealth of Pem, Ridgely. Initial Construction The fort was constructed on Aldennis Hill on the site of a pre-existing Lesser Kingdom wooden defensive fortification, Aldennis Tower, which itself was originally constructed sometime around 900 BGE as an outpost against the Horde. The construction of a stone fort on the site was ordered by Hargrum I on the advice of his military advisor, Lord Rupert Joseph Thwaite of Woleseat, in order to defend the South-Eastern Frontier of Pem, as well as to defend against attacks from Horde remnants in the Eastern Basin. It was periodically expanded and remodelled until 170 BGE, after which it has seen little structural change. The original stone structure, built in 664BGE, consisted of a stone keep with a look-out tower. A lower-wall was constructed around the base on the keep from 656BGE. The structure was commonly referred to as New Aldennis Tower. Expansion under Hargrum II During his reign, Hargrum II sought to further expand the Kingdom of Pem's influence over the southern freeholds, which had only been incorporated into the kingdom in recent decades. He saw Aldennis Fort as key to his plans, aiming to create a regional base for the Imperial Guard in order to project Pem's military influence and better enforce taxation and Pemblish law. In order to fulfill its new purpose as a military garrison and administrative center, a new keep was constructed on the western side of the hill from 635-631BGE. Situated on the site of the modern keep, the original structure was smaller in stature and did not yet feature a tower. However, many of the existing dining and living quarters date from this expansion. A small fortified gatehouse was also constructed facing the settlement of Ridgely. The new keep and gatehouse were connected to New Aldennis Tower with the expansion of the lower-wall, to cover an area similar in size to the modern lower-wall. The expansion of the wall was completed around 626BGE. Following the rise of the house of Käse, the Great Kingdom's foreign policy became increasingly aggressive, with the Käse Edikt of 532BGE and the settlement of Moormeer in 524BGE. In response, ☀ German Umlauts - ä The Seven Nights of Queen Marguerite in the Great Kingdom, recognition of the growing "threat" from Aleuria and the . Great KingdomGreat KingdomGreat Kingdom in the Tall KingdomKäse recognition of the growing "threat" from Aleuria and the . The Seven Nights of queen Marguerite The keep was expanded around 464 with the addition of another floor and the construction of the beacon tower in response to rising international hostility, particularly with the Great Kingdom. In addition, the gatehouse was further fortified. In 342 the "Gatehouse Keep" was constructed. During the Fortification Expansion Programme of 260 the Gatehouse approach was significantly fortified and additional levels and structures were added to the Southern and Northern walls, including the Southern watchtower. In 215, the lower gatehouse was added. In 203 the lower southern wall and southern wall tower was constructed. Category:Structures Category:Forts